Warmth
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Shiori mengiyakan tawaran Junya untuk mengajak serta Ando ke rumah baru mereka di Sendai. Pertengkaran saudara kecil yang tidak penting lalu diakhiri tawa kakak beradik Ando adalah hal yang biasa ketika keduanya di rumah. Hal yang tidak biasa hanya terjadi ketika hujan membawa cuaca dingin yang mengilukan tulang. [Junya-Ando. Warning Inside.]


**Warmth**

A **Juvenile Remix** fanfiction by _Shigure Haruki_

_Juvenile Remix_ © **Isaka Kotaro & Osuga Megumi**

**One-Shot!** _Semi-AU_ [After the 10th book of Juvenile Remix]

Warning : Shonen-ai. Bromance (?). Maybe OOC.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Shiori berpikir akan sepi jika tinggal berdua saja—jauh dari keramaian. Oleh karena itu ia mengiyakan tawaran Junya untuk mengajak serta Ando ke rumah baru mereka di Sendai. Berbeda dengan rumah lama kakak beradik Ando yang kecil dan agak menyesakkan di Nekota dulu, rumah yang sekarang mereka tempati cukup luas. Letaknya di kaki gunung dengan udara sejuk yang senantiasa menerpa kulit dan kabut yang seringkali menghiasi pagi bersama dengan embun.

Setiap hari, selama 7-8 jam, Junya akan dengan senang hati menjalani pekerjaan barunya yaitu melihat langit. Dengan teropong panjang atau binokular di tangan, ia akan selalu mengawasi gerakan burung pemangsa dan menuliskannya ke dalam sebuah laporan ilmiah disertai foto elang di tengah lagit biru.

Ketika pagi hari, Junya seringkali terlambat bangun, sementara Ando sudah duduk di depan televisi entah dari jam berapa. Segelas kopi hitam yang masih mengepul setia menemaninya, _channel_ yang ia pilih menunjukan berita pagi—lebih sering tentang politik. Demikian juga koran pagi yang pertama sampai akan selalu dibacanya dengan kritik panjang seperti biasa. Junya seringkali meledeknya untuk jadi politikus saja. Tetapi Ando sendiri lebih sering menuliskan pemikirannya ke dalam sebuah buku baik itu doktrin maupun fiksi. Sebaliknya, Ando juga akan mencemooh Junya tentang pekerjaan yang dinilainya hanya untuk orang yang malas berpikir seperti si adik, karena pekerjaan Ando bagaimanapun juga tetap mengandalkan kemampuan berpikir. Lalu mereka akan terlibat dalam perdebatan alot yang sebenarnya tidak penting, diakhiri dengan tawa keduanya yang membucah.

Dengan kedua kakak beradik itu, Shiori merasa hidupnya pas. Akan tetapi, tak dapat ia sangkal seringkali ia merasa tersisih.

Berbeda dari hubungannya dengan Junya, ia tahu kedua pria itu memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat. Junya sempat menjadi seperti orang lain ketika ia mengira Ando meninggal. Namun suatu hari, Ando kembali—entah dari mana dan bagaimana. Tak ada satu pun diantara Shiori dan Junya yang mampu menanyakan hal itu—terutama Junya. Ketakutan Junya jelas tergambar ketika ia memeluk Ando dengan tangan gemetar—rasa takut jika ia menanyakan sesuatu, Ando akan kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bukan berarti Shiori tidak menyukai Ando. Ia hanya iri akan hubungan yang tidak bisa ia masuki. Sejak dulu ia menganggap kakak Junya tersebut seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Meski sering mengatai mereka pasangan bodoh, Ando akan selalu menunggu mereka di rumah dengan seulas senyum yang merekah di wajah.

Saat ini pun, Ando dapat dengan tenang menggunakan nama pena 'Ando' karena dahulu Junya bekerja dengan menggunakan nama pena yang sama untuk mengenang kakaknya. Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua adalah pasangan kakak-adik dengan ikatan batin paling erat yang pernah Shiori temui.

Tersebutlah suatu hari dimana hujan turun, cuaca di kaki gunung seperti di daerah mereka tinggal dapat meremukkan tulang hanya dengan rasa ngilu yang menjadi. Pada hari dimana matahari tak menunjukkan sinarnya dan langit dikuasai awan kelabu, Junya akan setia bermalas-malasan di balik _kotatsu_ di ruang tengah. Tak jarang ia membawa bantal dan boneka besar yang kekanakan lalu bergelung di bawah meja seperti seekor kucing besar sampai Shiori menertawakannya.

"Shiori, kau terlalu baik pada Junya," Ando menghela napas lelah dari sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengenakan jaket berlapis tanpa peduli paduan warnanya terkesan seperti _fashion_ tabrak lari. Satu kakinya menyilang di atas kaki yang lain. Sepasang sandal bulu tak bermotif warna putih ia kenakan di luar kaus kakinya. Hanya tinggal sarung tangan dan penutup telinga saja yang kurang untuk membuat Ando terlihat seperti penghuni kutub utara.

"Aku tidak memanjakannya berlebihan, kok," tukas Shiori sambil tertawa lagi. Sama seperti Ando, Shiori juga mengenakan celana training, kaus kaki, baju lengan panjang dan _sweater_ yang membuat pakaiannya terlihat lebih tipis daripada jaket-jaket besar yang digunakan si kakak. Sementara Junya dengan sok gagah perkasa tidak mengenakan selembar jaket pun, lagipula ia punya _'kotatsu_-san'.

"Tapi lihatlah! Ia tidur seperti itu di balik _kotatsu_ persis seperti lima belas tahun lalu ketika bocah ingusan itu masih berteriak takut hantu dan mengompol di malam hari!" keluh Ando seraya melipat koran di tangannya.

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah mengompol karena hantu!" Junya langsung berteriak dari balik meja ketika Ando menyebut-nyebut tentang rahasia memalukannya di masa lalu, "Waktu itu aku terdesak kebutuhan ke kamar mandi di malam hari dan kami baru selesai menonton film horror! Wajar kan tragedi itu terjadi?"

Satu tatapan memelas—memohon pembelaan—dilemparkan terhadap Shiori. Wanita itu masih tersenyum dari balik meja dapurnya. Ia terlalu sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sehingga tak punya waktu untuk terlibat dalam pertengkaran dua bocah dua puluh tahunan yang terjadi hampir setiap kali keduanya di rumah.

"Oh ya? Kurasa kau ini memang tidak mau mengaku saja. Padahal dulu selalu bersembunyi di belakangku dengan wajah berurai air mata," Ando menunjukan cengiran yang dinilai Junya menghina ketika ia berdiri di hadapan adiknya dengan tubuh sedikit condong ke depan, "Bajuku sampai hampir melar karena kau menariknya sebagai pelampiasan rasa takut."

Putus asa, Junya mulai melemparkan cacian tidak penting yang sebenarnya tidak berhubungan dengan topik perdebatan mereka awalnya. Shiori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil membawa satu per satu mangkuk berisi sayuran hangat dan hidangan lain ke atas meja makan. Ia tidak meletakkan hidangan di atas _kotatsu_ untuk menghindari resiko tumpah. Tidak ada yang bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan Junya dan Ando ketika perang mulut seperti itu.

"Che! Begitu cara bicara orang yang tidak kuat terhadap dingin sampai jadi kepompong benang begitu?"

"Hei! Kelemahanku terhadap dingin tidak ada hubungannya tau!"

"Celah di antara kedua alis kakak mulai berkerut. Kurasa alasannya bukan karena usia tapi karena terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga kakak terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari yang seharusnya!"

"Wow! Aku takjub kau bisa mengetahui fakta mengenai kaitan antara kemampuan berpikir seseorang dengan usia. Kalau begitu wajah kekanakanmu itu karena kurang berpikir, hah?"

Boneka beruang besar dilempar lalu terduduk di sofa—menimbulkan suara gaduh dan kekhawatiran Shiori akan keselamatan sarapan mereka.

"Kakak menyebalkan!"

BRUK!

"OW!"

Shiori terbelalak. Junya baru saja menarik kaki Ando karena kesal. Sang kakak jatuh terjerembab ke atas _futon_ yang digelar Junya di samping _kotatsu_ dengan kepala hampir membentur lantai.

"Junya! Jangan keterlaluan!" Ando mencaci.

Kini kedua kakak-adik itu bergulat di atas _futon_ dengan posisi Junya di atas—melucuti satu per satu jaket tebal yang dikenakan sang kakak.

"Kalau kakak memang pria buktikan bahwa kakak kuat menahan dingin dengan bertelanjang dada," Junya terkekeh mengerikan, Ando berusaha menarik bajunya agar tetap pada tempatnya.

Shiori menatap heran. Tidak biasanya mereka berdua bertengkar sampai seperti itu. Tapi Shiori tenang-tenang saja, ia yakin sebentar lagi keduanya akan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Setahunya begitulah cara mereka mengisi hari yang dinilai membosankan. Diam-diam Shiori pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kamera digital.

"Bodoh, jangan mengelus perutku seperti itu! Geli!" Ando tertawa-tawa di sela teriakannya. Hanya tinggal mereka yang berada di ruang tengah, Shiori tidak akan membantunya menghentikan Junya. Sang adik tampaknya sedang bersenang-senang dengan aktivitas kecilnya.

"Kakak manis sekali, seperti anak kecil, masih mempan digelitiki," goda Junya yang masih mengunci pergerakan Ando dengan menduduki kedua pahanya. Jemarinya masih bergerak kesana kemari di atas perut sang kakak untuk mencari titik lemahnya.

"Udara sedang dingin dan menahan rasa geli itu sulit. Jangan sampai mengompol ya, kak."

Ando tersadar. Ternyata itu tujuan Junya. Untuk mempermalukannya! Berbagai rencana yang sulit ia pikirkan sambil menahan tawa—jalan keluar untuk mengalahkan Junya. Sampai tiba-tiba ia menemukan satu cara yang sedikit jahat namun cukup brilian.

"Kau meremehkanku, Junya!"

Dengan satu tarikan yang kuat, Ando menjambak rambut Junya sampai adiknya itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia berniat menjawir daun telinga Junya seperti hukuman kenakalan anak kecil. Akan tetapi karena tangannya meleset dan peristiwa jatuhnya Junya begitu cepat—hanya sepersekian detik—kalkulasi Ando gagal. Junya terjatuh menabrak wajahnya dengan bibir terpaut—mereka berciuman.

"Hmpph—!" terkejut, Ando lekas mendorong Junya, berusaha membuatnya menyingkir. Namun rasa dingin menusuk kulit _torso_-nya yang terpapar suhu rendah ruangan secara langsung—melumpuhkan kekuatannya untuk melawan.

Junya sama terperangah, bedanya ia tidak berusaha menyingkir. Setelah belasan tahun menjadi saudara tidak pernah sekalipun ia melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kakaknya dan kini ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Ando di bawah bibirnya sendiri. Perutnya terasa bergemuruh—bukan karena lapar tentunya.

Setelah Ando meneriakan nama adiknya di dalam kepala secara mental, barulah Junya menarik diri. Ando kehabisan napas di bawahnya.

"Tadi itu… apa?" tanya Junya setengah tercenung.

"Itu… tentu saja ciuman, bodoh!" Ando menggosok-gosokkan punggung tangannya ke bibir . Wajahnya bersemu.

"Tapi normalnya tidak dilakukan sesama cowok!" Junya meremat rambut frustasi setengah berteriak. Untung saja Shiori masih menghilang dari ruangan karena mencari kamera dan belum kembali.

"Aah! Padahal dengan kakak, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti mengkhianati Shiori?" Junya masih meracau ketika Ando mengumpulkan dan memakai lagi bajunya.

"Kau ini bodoh," katanya, menghela napas lagi. Wajah Junya kini ganti memerah sementara rona di wajah Ando sudah kembali normal. Dengan memanfaatkan kejadian itu, Ando menendang Junya keluar dari _futon_ dan _kotatsu_.

"Kotatsu hangat ini terlalu bagus buat si bodoh yang katanya lebih tahan terhadap dingin dibanding aku!"

"HEI! Itu tempatku! Aku duluan!"

Tidak terima, Junya ikut masuk ke bawah meja penghangat itu dan berusaha mendorong Ando keluar. Aksi saling dorong terjadi sebelum Ando menguap lebar.

"Loh, kakak masih mengantuk?"

"Berisik," Ando mengucek kedua matanya, "Aku berbeda dengan pemalas sepertimu. Setiap hari aku selalu mengikuti liputan berita spesial tentang rencana dan kegiatan perdana menteri pada jam 4 pagi."

Junya tiba-tiba terdiam, tidak lagi mendorong Ando—membuatnya keheranan. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Junya menjadi sensitif karena kata 'perdana menteri'.

"Junya?"

Tepat sebelum Ando menoleh sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar dan mengunci pergerakkannya. Posesif. Protektif. Erat sekali seakan takut apa yang ada dalam pelukannya lenyap begitu saja seperti kabut yang memudar ketika sang mentari bertakhta.

"Kakak masih memperhatikan Inukai?"

Ando tidak menjawab. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak reuni mereka hari itu, Junya menunjukkan emosi yang meluap seperti ini lagi. Padahal biasanya Junya akan berlaku seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah Ando tidak pernah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Pelukan pada pinggang Ando semakin erat.

"Bukankah sudah cukup akan apa yang terjadi di Nekota dulu? Jangan berurusan lagi dengannya. Aku tidak mau kakak meninggalkanku lagi! Bukankah kita telah 'membetulkan rok Claretta'?"

Ando masih terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan helaian rambut Junya menggelitik tengkuknya namun tidak sedikitpun ia tertawa atau bahkan merasa geli. Jantungnya memompa darah keluar bilik kiri lebih cepat dari biasanya, naik ke kepala hingga wajahnya panas dan banyak semburat merah di sana.

"Junya…."

Selanjutnya yang Ando tahu, suara Junya terdengar menjadi lebih berat dan rendah ketika berbisik di dekat telinganya—membuat uap hangat berhembus ke dekat indera pendengarannya.

"Jika itu terjadi. Aku bersumpah… dengan kedua tanganku… aku akan membunuhnya meski ia sudah jadi Kaisar sekalipun—membunuh Inukai."

Junya berhenti berbicara setelahnya, pelukannya mengendur. Ando mengira kali ini gilirannya berbicara sehingga ia berbalik. Namun, ia hanya mendapati wajah Junya yang terlelap. Ando tertawa kecil seraya memijat sedikit kerut yang terbentuk di antara celah dahi adiknya.

Ia mengecup kening Junya lalu balas berbisik, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Junya."

Setelahnya Ando menguap, ia memutuskan perlu menebus kurangnya jatah tidur akibat siaran spesial perdana menteri yang selalu ditontonnya setiap pagi. Sang kakak jatuh terlelap juga setelah meregangkan otot-ototonya yang pegal akibat pergulatan bodoh dengan Junya.

Keduanya tertidur di bawah _kotatsu_. Junya mengigau 'jangan pergi' dalam tidurnya. Satu tangan kembali melingkar di pinggang sang kakak.

Tepat ketika Shiori kembali, ia tersenyum melihat Junya dan Ando tertidur lelap seperti anak kecil. Satu-dua jepretan kamera ia ambil untuk mengabadikan momen keluarga yang menurutnya penting.

"Kurasa sarapan bisa menunggu," gumam Shiori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit banyak ia mengerti ikatan yang tidak bisa ia masuki di antara kedua orang itu. Di luar pengetahuannya, pertengkaran kali ini berakhir sedikit berbeda. Kakak beradik Ando selalu berbagi kehangatan dengan cara yang unik. Dan Shiori sama sekali tidak berniat memisahkannya.

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
